New Orleans
by Shi-na Arika
Summary: A oneshot done to Toby Keith's song, New Orleans. Kagome leaves New Orleans, LA, and meets Sesshoumaru in San Antonio, TX. They end up staying together in Sesshoumaru's hometown. OOCness, but it can't be helped.


**New Orleans**

**Summary:** A one-shot done to Toby Keith's song, "New Orleans". Kagome leaves New Orleans, LA, and meets Sesshoumaru in San Antonio, TX. They end up staying together in Sesshoumaru's hometown. OOCness, but it can't be helped.

**Rating:** PG for suggested themes only.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and "New Orleans" belongs to Toby Keith.

**A/N:** This idea would simply not leave my head when I was on a Toby Keith craze a couple of days ago. And I thought that it fits Kagome and Sesshoumaru as I seem to be on that ship at the moment. Shrugs Oh well, I write and you get a fic. Oh! Before I forget! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are full humans, they just kept their demon appearances except for ears, markings, and the fluffy thing.

**_Lalalalalala _**- Song

_'Boo!'_ - Thoughts

"Blah blah blah" - Talking

**_- - - - - - -_**

_**He was 25, she was 28**_

_**He was homegrown country, shed just pulled off the interstate **_

Kagome Higurashi, 28, still had silent tears falling from her eyes. She just discovered that her fiancé of one and a half years, was the leader of the most influential gangs in New Orleans, Louisiana, and was only marrying her because of her looks. He was going to make sure that she was always under his control, no matter the cost. Kagome, in one of the clearest moments of her entire life, was faced with a decision. Stay with Inuyasha Takahashi and always be silent about what her husband's role was in the community or run away. Kagome had her bags packed and in the trunk of her car, a full tank of gas and was out of New Orleans within twelve hours of hearing from Inuyasha's own mouth (he was talking on the phone and Kagome had been accidently eavesdropping) what was going to happen. And here she was... 10 miles from San Antonio, Texas. Kagome sighed as she looked for an exit and a gas station. She had filled up in Beaumont, Texas and kept going. Hopeing to put enough distance between her and Inuyasha so that he wouldn't be able to find her.

Sesshoumaru Nishi, 25, stood behind the counter at the little gas station he worked at in San Antonio. He sighed and leaned on the counter. It had been a boring day, again. Of course, Sesshoumaru always found it boring in his hometown. Even though it was a big city. He looked around the small gas station that he worked at, nothing catching his interest. That is, nothing until a sleek black Mustang pulled into the gas pumps from the Interstate. Sesshoumaru watched with rapt interest as a beautiful woman opened the door and crawled out of the Mustang. He saw her long, wavy black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her storm blue eyes were slightly puffy and red looking. _'She's probably been crying. Over what, I don't know.'_

**_She bought a Dr. Pepper, ten dollars worth of gas_**

**_She was Obviously lost but too afraid to ask directions _**

Sesshoumaru watched as she moved to the pump and had the attendant start to put gas into her car. After a moment, he stopped and put the pump back into place as she thanked him. He watched the unknown female walk into the store. She threw a small smile at him and then walked to the coolers at the back. She opened one and grabbed a drink. After closing the door, she turned and started walking back to the front. Sesshoumaru threw her a smile and she gave him back a nervous one in return.

"Um... I put ten dollars in my car." She softly spoke, setting her bottle of Dr. Pepper on the counter. Sesshoumaru nodded, typed ten dollars into the cash register and scanned the Dr. Pepper. He looked up at her and saw her opening her purse.

"Is that everything for you today?" Sesshoumaru asked gentlely. He recieved another nervous smile and a small nod. He smiled back and rang it up for her. "That'll be $14.24 please."

"Here," Kagome handed him fifteen dollars. Sesshoumaru typed that into the register and then handed her the change.

"Seventy-six cents is your change." Sesshoumaru pulled the receit from the register and handed it to her with her change.

"Thanks... Uh... Could you possibly..." Kagome stuttered. She didn't know what to say to this strange man with his silver hair and golden eyes so like Inuyasha. She knew she was in San Antonio, but she needed directions to Cortez so she could restart her life.

**_So he offered her a smile and a stick of beech nut gum_**

**_He said where are you headed to girl, where are you coming from_**

_**She said **_

Sesshoumaru smiled at her stuttering. She obviously wanted to ask him something, but didn't know how to or was embarressed by asking it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of beech nut gum. He took out a piece. "Would you like some gum? It's beech nut."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled back, her nerves slightly easing. She accepted the stick and popped it into her mouth. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Sesshoumaru Nishi." Sesshoumaru smiled and leaned onto the counter. "So, where you headed to girl?"

"Um... a little place called Cortez, Colorado. I have some family there that I want to... visit." Kagome smiled as she chewed on the gum. "But, I didn't take an atlas with me. I kinda left in a hurry."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. "Where you coming from then?"

**_New Orleans but thats another story_**

**_New Orleans thats another time_**

**_Thats another town, thats another life _**

"New Orleans." Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru, hopeing he wouldn't see the tears that where starting to mist her vision. She moved off to the side as someone else came to pay for something, collecting her thoughts. When the customer moved, Sesshoumaru looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's another story. It's another time, another town and another life of mine that I don't want to go into."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru shrugged. If she didn't want to go into it, then he wouldn't force her. An idea struck him as she sighed and looked at him, most likely to bid him good-bye. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questionned. She was trying to find a way to stay in contact with him, even after she said good-bye.

**_First she stayed a day then she stayed a week_**

**_Couple of months later they were living on his parents street _**

"Why don't you stay a day here. I have a two bedroom apartment and you can stay in the guest room." Sesshoumaru gazed into Kagome's storm blue eyes. Praying she would say yes. "You could... get a good night's rest before... continuing in the morning."

"Um..." Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's gold eyes. She bit her lip as she thought it over. One night sleeping in an actual bed or in the car. "Alright. I'll stay."

Sesshoumaru fired off a bright smile that had Kagome slightly weak in the knees. He looked at the next customer who came up and payed for gas, a magazine and a couple bags of chips and coffee. After she left, Sesshoumaru turned gold eyes back to Kagome's storm blue ones. "Excellent. If you don't mind, can you pull your car from the gas pump and you can come wait in here. I'm done in half an hour."

"Ok." Kagome smiled back and rushed out the door to move her car to an empty parking space.

Half an hour later, they arrived at Sesshoumaru's apartment. He showed her the spare bedroom and she hugged him in thanks. When the morning came, Kagome had made up her mind to stay just a little longer. Once she told Sesshoumaru, his sad mood instantly turned brighter. He told her he was off today and they went out sight-seeing around the city. Each morning for a week, Kagome told him the same thing.

Two months later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru bought a medium sized house on the corner of his parents street. Kagome was welcomed into the family with open arms and her life took the turn for the better that she wanted.

**_He worked the station and she worked the store_**

**_And then they had a baby_**

**_And then they had one more little Jesse _**

Sesshoumaru moved to the station position of the little gas station where he had met Kagome. Kagome took over his place as the store clerk. After another week, they had a small wedding where Kagome became Mrs. Sesshoumaru Nishi. She looked radiant in her white gown and Sesshoumaru looked handsom in his black tuxedo.

"Sesshou..." Kagome hesitated momentarily as she looked at her husband of two months laying in their bed. She was laying on her side and saw him open his eyes, smiling as he looked at her.

"Yes my love." Sesshoumaru kissed the tip of Kagome's nose as he waited for her to tell him whatever she was going to tell him. He tightened his grip around her waist as she struggled slightly to turn and face him.

"Um..." Kagome was lost again in her husband's golden gaze. "It's... Sesshou... I'm pregnant."

"Kagome, that is wonderful news!" Sesshoumaru's face broke out into a big smile as he kissed his wife passionately. Which lead to other pleasurable things...

Seven months later, a little girl was born to Kagome and Sesshoumaru Nishi. They named her Arika Maria Nishi. Two years later, a boy they named Jesse Craig Nishi came into the world to the joyful husband and wife.

**_When she dropped the kids off at the mothers day out_**

**_All the ladies had their questions_**

**_And knew not to ask about _**

Kagome watched her two children, now seven and five, as she dropped them off at the Mother's Day Out. Her and Sesshoumaru had diner plans, unfortunately without their children. She watched as the other mother's all gathered in a corner. Kagome left after Arika and Jesse both gave her a big hug and a kiss and went to play with other kids.

"Who is she really?"

"Why did she run here?"

"What happened in New Orleans?"

**_New Orleans but thats another story_**

**_New Orleans thats another time_**

**_Thats another town, thats another life _**

The ladies looked at one another as they knew Kagome Nishi's answer to their questions. New Orleans is another story, another time, another town and another life. It isn't important about what happened there, what's important is what's happening now.

**_Wednesday night supper at the first Baptist Church_**

**_Stranger standing in the door way_**

**_As theyre passing out the dessert _**

At the First Baptist Church's Wednesday night supper that same week, the Nishi family was gathered around a section of the long table laughing, and enjoying their time as a family. Sesshoumaru and Kagome would steal kisses every once in a while, while Arika and Jesse would try and have their own little food fights. Sesshoumaru or Kagome would always intervene and they would pout for a little while before trying again. As the dessert was being passed around, it grew quiet. Sesshoumaru and Kagome followed everyone else's gazes to the door way. Kagome gasped as she saw who was standing there.

In a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt and black leather pants, silver hair pulled into a low ponytail and golden eyes dangerously looking around the hall before landing fully on Kagome, was a character from the past she hoped to forget. Even as Kagome watched Inuyasha Takahashi's mouth twist into a smirk, she reached under the table for her husband's hand to calm her. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome before looking up to the stranger as he started to speak.

**_He said go on pack your bags_**

**_Cause Im here to take you home_**

**_Im going back to Louisiana_**

**_And woman I aint gonna go without you _**

Inuyasha's voice dripped with the Cajun accent as he looked at Kagome. "Go pack your bags, cause I'm here to bring ya home where ya belong. I'm going back to Louisiana and I ain't going without ya woman."

Kagome shook with anger directed towards Inuyasha as he thought he could just barge into her new life with her family and order her to leave like that. She took a calming breathe as she tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Mommy?" Arika looked up at her Mom as Jesse slowly moved away from the stranger.

"Kags?" Sesshoumaru looked at his wife's storm blue eyes. He looked up into golden eyes like his and glared at the male over his wife's head. "Love... who is that? Why is he ordering you back to Louisiana?"

**_Theres a few defining moments in every persons life_**

**_When you know what youve done wrong_**

**_And you know what youve done right _**

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then her kids. She knew she made the right choice by leaving Inuyasha and the world surrounding him. She knew that she was where she belonged. She knew she was cared for... Loved for. She drew a deep breath as she looked at Inuyasha, the man that had once held her heart. Crystal clear it rang to her now. It was a wrong choice to get mixed up with him. And here he was now, demanding that she left the right choice in her life to go with the wrong choice. Anger overrode her emotions. Who the hell did he think he was? Why would she leave this life to go to that life! Why would she leave her husband and her kids for him!

**_And before the congregation and her husband and her kids_**

**_She says "how dare you even speak to me_**

**_After everything you did"... in _**

The room was quiet until Kagome's hands crashed loudly on the table and her chair flew backwards to the floor. She was aware of all the eyes on her, including her husband and her kids. She glared at Inuyasha as she pointed a finger at him, nearly yelling in her anger.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID?"

Inuyasha looked surprised at Kagome's outburst. He glared at her, but was silenced when he saw Sesshoumaru stand up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Leave her in peace. She is here to stay with her family." Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sent a glare at him before he swept angerly out the room and slammed the door shut. Kagome stared at the place he had been, shaking in her anger and distress.

**_New Orleans but thats another story_**

**_New Orleans thats another time_**

**_Thats another town, thats another life _**

"Love... are you alright?" Sesshoumaru's calm voice broke through her swirling mind and Kagome looked up at him. She smiled weakly at her husband and nodded. He smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek. She looked around at everyone.

"Mommy?" Arika asked. Kagome looked down at her daughter. "Was he a bad man?"

"Yes. A very bad man sweetie." Kagome sighed. "One that Mommy should never had been with when she was younger."

"Mom..." Jesse trailed off as his parents eyes turned to him. "You won't go back with him... will you? You won't leave Dad, Ari and me... Right?"

"Oh honey..." Kagome trailed and drew both Arika and Jesse into a hug. "I'm staying right here with you and Sesshou. I wouldn't leave you for the world!"

"That's right." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the silence. He joined into the family hug and infront of the people at the supper said in a clear voice that broke no argument, "That's another story, that's another time, that's another town and that's another life. Your Mom is staying here where she belongs."

Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and smiled as they drew together for another kiss.

**_Thats another time,_**

**_Thats another town,_**

_**Thats another life **_

**_- - - - - - -_**

**A/N:** So... how was it? Reviews are welcome. Tell me what you think of it. And sorry for the OOC in Sesshoumaru... but if Sesshou was his cold self, it wouldn't have fit all that good. Inuyasha wasn't that OOC... was he?


End file.
